Impulse
by xX Lovely Green Eyes Xx
Summary: Just a short fic, Edward proposing to Bella at a school dance. Read and enjoy.


Don't own the characters.

**Impulse**

Do you ever do things on impulse? Well of course you do, you're human. Humans tend to do stupid things like that, acting without thinking. What's weird is that you'd think that maybe vampires would have the years on their side, that they would be old enough, maybe even wise enough to know that acting on impulse can be a very bad idea.

Bella is swaying her hips in front of me, intoxicatingly. She is intoxicating. Her curves all pressed up against me in a blue and extremely revealing dress, it's a wonder I have any coherent thoughts running through my head. Well not a wonder, there are always thoughts running through my head be them mine or otherwise.

As I was saying, blue dress, curves and she smells so good! It has to be illegal for one girl to smell as divine as she does. And with her head resting on my chest as it does whilst we're dancing, my nose has no escape. I'm doomed to twirl her around the dance-floor in her blue dress, with matching heels, remnants of strawberry shampoo wafting up at me, mixed with her natural floral smell. If this is hell, then give me heaven with her forever.

I felt her arms tighten around my neck in a way only I could find erotic. Is it wrong of me to find nearly everything she does erotic? Should I see a shrink or something, this cannot be normal, even on my standards. A doctor could help me overcome my addiction of Bella, certainly. But then came the most important question of all. Did I want to overcome my drug that is Bella? Such a laughable thought. How could I even think that? I tighten my grip also, but only slightly, I didn't want to squish her or anything, no, that would be bad.

_Uggh! Look at them, all wrapped up in each other, their heads so far up their asses they can't even see that everybody hates their guts for flaunting that disgustingly mismatched relationship._

I was wondering when she would start thinking. That monstrous girl who had so many bad thoughts about Bella, it was unnatural. I mean, I can understand jealousy. For even with her almost see through skin tone, inability to walk without tripping on a flat surface and a slight eating disorder, most girls don't even come close to being like anything Bella is. I smiled to myself in satisfaction.

_Stop obsessing over Bella! I can't think straight with all those emotions flying everywhere! _

Ahh, Jasper. I love you too! I smile again and twirled Bella in a circle. My poor brother was trying to convince Alice into something, I noted as I spied at them over at the refreshment table. One would think that living with Alice for however many years, that he would know that once she had made her mind up about something there was no convincing her of anything other than what she thought.

_I wonder if he's gonna kiss her? Maybe even propose, that'd be so sweet. They're so perfect for each other._

I love hearing the exquisite tones of an honest person. Especially when that girl is Bella's friend. It shows how loyal she really is, how true a friend. It makes me light up on the inside. Even more so than I already am. Drives Jasper mad. I smile again.

_Gonna Kiss her?_

I scout for Angela, the one with the lovely comments. It doesn't take long to spot her wrapped up in the arms of that Ben kid, her eyes closed in contentment. The world would be such a better place if we were all like Angela. She's brilliant, really. Only not as brilliant as my love.

_Propose?_

A tiny smile sported her face and no-one would guess that she was thinking of something other than Ben and herself.

_Kiss and propose?_

I looked down on my Bella who was surprisingly enough, looking up at me with her big brown expression-filled eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

_Kiss and propose?_

I leaned down ever so carefully. I didn't want to startle her or anything with my quick vampiric movements. Not that I think she could be scared - or ever was really. She's a strange one with no sense of self preservation. I capture her lips softly with my own. She is so warm. Still we dance, close I hold her and kiss her.

_They're doing it again!! Disgusting! Not all of us appreciate your public displays of affection, quit it already!_

I need to find a face to that voice, she rains on my parade day after day and its not even funny. Blocking her out as best I could, I focus on really matters. Bella, my Bella.

I pull away before anything gets too 'interesting' for this dance, with all these silly adolescents. I rest my forehead against hers. Was I really going to do this? Seriously?

Breathing in her magical scent, I couldn't really help it.

"Will you..." She looks at me expectantly as I falter. "Will you be my wife?"

I can not explain how excruciatingly painful the next moments of my existence are as my whole world was put on standby. Ready to shut down and crumble if her answer was anything but yes.

She smiles up at me softly and makes the promise I'll never forget. She whispers, "Forever." But I hear her loud and clear. As did the rest of my family, if Alice's and Rosalie's squeals were anything to go by.

She had promised me forever, I know exactly what she meant by that, but for once, I didn't care. She was mine, forever.

I had proposed to her at a crappy school dance, not romantic at all, but I didn't care.

It was imperfect, but perfect at the same time. Just like her.

Does that make sense?

It doesn't have to.

I acted on impulse.

Angela helped.

Acting on impulse, a very good idea.

**Thanks for taking the time to read, if you actually did. Leave a review if you will.**

_**Paige.**_


End file.
